


Warm like kittens

by chenmarkjun



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmarkjun/pseuds/chenmarkjun
Summary: Friends Chenle and Mark wake up to find themselves a bit entangled together in the morning after a long night of sleep





	Warm like kittens

**Author's Note:**

> this does involve kissing just in case that might make some feel uncomfy

Warmth. That was the first thing Chenle became aware of. And then the gentle smell of vanilla, his hands sliding along the soft material of what he realized was a sweater. And then he opened his eyes.

Mark.

Chenle’s eyes widened for a moment, not remembering them getting into this position, but not complaining either. He took this moment to take in the sleeping figure with him. Mark’s cheeks were flushed, his slightly curly locks spilled messily across his forehead. and Chenle’s only thought was how much he wished he could just.. lay there forever.

Who knows how much time had passed before Mark’s eyelashes fluttered and he groaned a little to himself. As he opened his eyes, he saw the small, younger figure looking back at him, closer than Mark can remember him ever having been. But he wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, Mark yearned to be closer, even if he wouldn’t exactly admit it. “What are you doing?” He simply hummed out, yet his voice raspy and deep took Chenle by surprise.

“Just.. Looking”. Their eyes scanned each others faces, looking for some kind of sign as to where to go from here. Because all Mark wanted to do was cup the youngers face and kiss him like no tomorrow.

“How long have you been awake?” Chenle shrugged a little, not looking away. “I didn’t check.” He sighed a little as he began to turn to look at the clock, before Mark stopped him. “Don’t, let’s just lay here.” Chenle’s sleepy smile spread across his face like daisies in spring, and Mark couldn’t help but return the beautiful act. Chenle pulled himself closer and cuddled his face into Mark’s chest carefully. His eyes had begun go burn from having them open for so long in such a sleepy state, and all he wanted to do was sleep again, and Mark is the closest pillow. This action made Mark chuckle.

Mark moved to lay on his back, Chenle curled into his side. If you had seen it, you would have thought they were two rather large kittens rather than nervous teens. their hair messy, their sweaters equipped with paws. But Mark took this moment to look at the younger, smaller boy as he began to wander into sleep once more, and subconsciously play with his hair. Chenle enjoyed this a lot. “If you keep playing with my hair like that, I don’t think I’m going to want to get up ever again.” Chenle mumbled softly, causing Mark’s chest to move abruptly as he laughed, but chenle didn’t mind, the noise being his favorite.

“Maybe that’s the plan.” Mark’s arms snaked around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. They both burst into a fit of giggles for a minute, until Chenle found himself laying across mark, their faces close.

“Mark”.

“Hm?”

“You look really pretty like this..” It was silent. They sat like that.

“ _Can i kiss you?_ ” Mark’s voice was quieter than it had been the entire time they were awake, and if Chenle hadn’t been _that_ close to him, he didn’t think he would have heard it. But he did. So he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Mark’s lips. It wasn’t anything special, honestly if they were asked to describe it, they would say it was like they were preschoolers without an idea of what to do. They felt as excited as preschoolers too, giggling a little as they looked at each other after.

“Have I ever told you that I like you?” Mark whispered quietly, looking all over Chenle’s face to see how he reacted, biting his lip gently. Chenle shook his head gently. “No but, if you did, I would tell you that I like you too.” Mark’s nose crinkled cutely and his cheeks turned a shade of rosy pink before he leaned up and kissed him once more.

Chenle let his head fall onto Mark’s chest, listening to the slightly elated heartbeat as he fell asleep once more.


End file.
